The Story Of Us
by soccer2757
Summary: (sequel of THE PLAYER) Austin and Ally are enjoying their life together. But when Ally is expecting a baby, will things get complicated? Will Austin be there? Or will Austin chose fame over family? And what is lurking around the house? By soccer2757 and ILoveWritting1213. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1-Telling Him

**Chapter 1-Telling Him**

* * *

Ally's POV: It's so peaceful, watching the waves roll in on the beach with Austin next to me. I showed him in the pictures from my belly. And lets just say things didn't go too well. Here is what happened.

Ally: Austin look at the baby! It's a girl!

Austin: Ally... We need to talk...

Ally: What is it?

Austin: I want you to do abortion.

Ally: What?

Austin: It's either abortion or a divorce. Which do you pick?

Ally: I-I-I pick...

* * *

Ally's POV: I woke up screaming. Ohhhh! Thank god it was only a dream! If you're wondering what happened earlier, then it's a long story.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ally's POV: I walked to the beach. I sat in the sand beside Austin. He gave me a warm smile.

Austin: Hey, what's up?

Ally: The sky.

Austin: Haha very funny but what?

Ally: Well... it's hard to say this but-

Austin: YOU WANT A DIVORCE!?

Ally: What!? No!

Austin: OK good.

Ally: Austin... I... We... are going to have... a-

Austin: Just spill it!

Ally: Baby!

Austin: WHAT!?

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: This is crazy! This is all your fault!

Ally: My fault?! How is it my fault?!

Austin: Why did you-UGH! Never mind! I am sleeping here tonight!

Ally: Fine! *runs home and cries*

Ally's POV: I decided I wasn't going to dwell on this all night so i pulled out my songbook. I found some lyrics to a new song.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say, " They're the lucky ones."_

My eyelids felt heavy so i drifted away to a peaceful sleep. Or so i thought it would be.

**9:00pm**

Austin's POV: I am peacefully sleeping. Then i am woken up by screaming. I get up and run to the house. I run upstairs.

**End of Flashback**

Ally's POV: I screamed. I didn't want to lose my baby. I was scared Austin was going to make me do abortion or a divorce. Austin came in. Panicking!

Austin: Ally what's wrong?

Ally: I-I... it's just a bad dream. More like a nightmare.

Austin: What was it about?

Ally: I don't want to talk about it.

Austin: Ally, come on. Tell me. Im your husband, you have to be honest.

Ally: Alright. I had a bad dream about you wanting me to do abortion and making me decide between abortion and a divorce. *starts to cry*

Austin: Ally I-I- No! Ally no. I don't want to lose this baby. I guess i was just shocked that I am going to be a dad. It makes me nervous. What if the baby doesn't like me? What if i don't treat the baby right? I am so sorry Ally. But i love you and the baby. I want us to be a happy family. Together.

Ally: Really?

Austin: Really really.

Ally: Thanks Austin.

Austin: *kisses Ally*

Ally: * kisses back*

* * *

**Soccer2757- Hey guys! I know you guys wanted a sequel so here it is! I thank you all for loving THE PLAYER! The story of them continues! And thank ILoveWritting1213 because she wrote it ****too! Plus today, December 13 is her BIRTHDAY! So say happy birthday! And plus my parents were on the news. It was hilarious! Anyways REVIEW!**

**ILoveWritting1213- Hello pleoplez! I'm SO pumped for the first chapter to THE PLAYER! Big thanks to Soccer2757, almost all of this was her ideas, I just had some spare time on my hands! Awesome! First chapter done! PM us your ideas!**

**1. We don't own The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift, but you will be seeing more of the song later.**


	2. Chapter 2-Paparazzi and Careers

**Chapter 2-Paparazzi and Career**

* * *

Ally's POV: It's been 5 months since i found out about the baby. My belly is already big. I went to Publix to do my usual grocery shopping. I walked down the aisle. I decided to buy diapers, baby powder, baby shampoo, baby bottles, and baby wipes. I finished getting everything i needed and was about to walk in line but paparazzi ran over to me and started attacking me. They were taking pictures, video taping, and asking questions. I couldn't move. I was completely stuck.

Reporter: Ally Moon! Tell us how you found out about the baby!

Ally: Please leave me alone.

Reporter: Come on! Tell us! Is it a boy or girl!?

Ally: I don't know. Just leave me alone.

Reporter: Ally can you tell us how Austin Moon is handling this!?

Ally: What do you even mean by that!?

Reporter: Is he supporting you with this baby or is he more worried about his career!?

Ally: Let me through! Im done!

Ally's POV: I shoved everyone away and paid for my stuff. I went to my car and put everything in. People were still attacking me. I got in the car but people were in the way so i couldn't drive. I honked but everyone was still attacking me. Then i scared them by moving my car a little. That got them running and when they finally cleared the road, i drove off. I reached home and put everything away. A hour later, Austin came home.

Austin: Honey, Im home!

Austin's POV: I have been wanting to say now that she is my wife. When i got home, Ally was acting a little weird. We sat on the couch and watched T.V.

Austin: So... how was your day?

Ally: Fine...

Ally's POV: I didn't want to tell Austin about the paparazzi attacking me so i lied. I didn't want him to worry. Then he switched the channel to the news.

Robert: Hello Im Robert D'Angelo-

Sophia: And Im Sophia Queens.

Robert: Today we have a special video to show you. Ally Moon, wife of the internet sensation, Austin Moon, was seen at Publix this afternoon. She looked different. Here is the footage.

Ally's POV: They showed me at Publix earlier. They recorded everything!

Sophia: Looks like Ally is having a baby! It must be the child of Austin Moon! This is fascinating news! It also looks like they were keeping it a secret. Hmm...

Ally's POV: Of coarse we were keeping it a secret. We don't want to paparazzi to be attacking but now they did it anyways.

Robert: And she was already shopping for her baby!

Sophia: Aww, so cute! But i really do wonder if Austin is going to spend time with his family. Or will he be more focused on his career?

Robert: Well, we will find out in a few months. We wish them the best luck.

Sophia: Ok, coming up next, next a train almost runs over a bus! We will get to that after the break.

Ally's POV: I stood there in shock. I looked over to Austin and he had the same reaction.

Austin: Oh my god.

Ally: I know right? The train almost ran over the bus. Shocking. Hehehe...

Austin: No, the paparazzi attacked you. Why didn't you tell me?

Ally: I didn't want you to worry.

Austin: Ally, you have to tell me about these kinds of stuff. I want to be there to protect you next time.

Ally: You can't. You have to work.

Austin: Wait a minuet. Why don't you work with me?

Ally: What?

Austin: You used to write songs for me. Why shouldn't you now?

Ally: What about the baby?

Austin: When we have the baby, we can let the baby come to work with us.

Ally: I don't think so. It can distract us. Plus it might get the baby scared of all the stuff in the recording studio.

Austin: Ok. Then we could get a babysitter.

Ally: You won't give up will you?

Austin: Nope.

Ally: UGH! Fine.

Austin: Great! We start tomorrow!

* * *

**soccer2757- Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but i hope it was worth it. We have been trying to think of ideas but it is getting really hard. So please, if you have any ideas, PM us your ideas or REVIEW. We will give you credit if you do. Also thank ILoveWritting1213. Thanks!**

**ILoveWritting-Hey guys! Well we haven't updated in a while because of stupid exams! Anyways, now that winter break is here I'm pretty sure we will be able to update everyday or every other day! Review or PM us ****idealist u have any! I will always as to update The Bet after this so look for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ally's POV: I woke up to a fierce chill and no blanket. Then something's hovering over me. Someone to be exact. I slowly open my eyes to find Austin with all my blankets and one of his hands holding a small pile of ice. If he was going to throw that at me, we are gonna have some issues. I rolled over to where my face was buried in my pillows. Of coarse! He just loved messing with me doesn't he? The cold came on my back. I jumped up. I felt a little pain in my stomach but ignored it. It wasn't anything serious.

Ally: Austin Monica Moon!

Austin: *smirking* Sorry but you wouldn't get up. We have work in two hours.

Ally: UGH!

Ally's POV: I got up. No bothering to say good morning or give him a kiss. I just ran to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and got a cup. I filled the cup with ice and shut the freezer. Then Austin came down the stairs.I ran- we'll more like wobbled to a corner where Austin couldn't see me. Then BAM! The Moon got iced, and not me this time.

Austin: *whining* ALLLLY!

Ally: *mocking* Ausssstin! That's what you get!

Austin: Come on! I only did that to get you to wake up!

Ally: Whatever.

Ally's POV: Austin cleaned up the ice and I did breakfast. I made pancakes and eggs. Of coarse Austin got the most pancakes. When we finished, we got dressed and went to work. When we got there, I was astonished. No that would be an understatement. There isn't one word for it! I wrote down some good lyrics. Just like old times. We played the piano, thought of some lyrics, and my favorite part, when our hands accidentally touch when we play piano. We got over a few verses and Austin sung them but then my stomach started to hurt more. Then it started to hurt a lot.

Austin: Ally? Are you ok?

Ally: I don't know. My stomach hurts a lot.

Austin: Want to go to the doctor?

Ally: No.

Austin: Then let me take you home.

Ally: I'm fine.

Austin: Ally no. Let's go.

Ally's POV: He helped me up and we drove home. When we got there, Austin had a call and was still in the car. I opened the door and got in. I was tired and wanted to take a nap on the couch, but I couldn't even find it! The entire house was filled with paper, garbage, glass, and whatever was in that huge mess. I went to the bedroom. It was also a mess. I found the picture of me and Austin on our wedding day. The frame broke and there was a crack going between us and through me. It also had red stuff. I was no terrified. Then it hit me. Blood! I dropped it and screamed. My hand had blood! I shut my eyes as I screamed. Then felt arms around me.

Austin: Ally! What's wrong!?

Ally's POV: I opened my eyes. Everything was back to normal. I got out of Austin's arms and went downstairs. It was also back to the way it was. I looked at my hand. No blood on it. Austin came downstairs.

Ally: I'm fine. Just needed some rest.

Austin: You sure?

Ally: Yeah.

Ally's POV: I went back upstairs. Then found the picture of us. It was not broken and it didn't have blood. I sigh. I pick it up and put it next to the mirror. I looked at the mirror. My eyes widened. There was blood on it and it said, " I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK!" I fainted, and Austin was nowhere near. Goodbye world as I know it.

* * *

**soccer2757-Hey! I just want to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS! Finally 18! Like Laura! ;) Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the wait and please REVIEW!**

**ILoveWritting1213- Ok, so we have already started on the next chapter so we won't take as long next time. AND...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROSS LYNCH! Sorry we haven't updated in forever, but it's Holidays so... yeah! Give us a break! And I give you...chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Austin's POV: I hear a loud 'THUMP!' I run upstairs only to find Ally on the floor. I run to her and check her pulse. She is fine put won't wake up. I try to shake her. Nothing.

Austin: Ally? Ally wake up! Ally!

Austin's POV: She won't wake up! I am starting to get scared. I lightly slap her cheeks. What am I going to do!?

Austin: ALLY! ALLY! ALLY!

Austin's POV: I try tickle her. It doesn't work. I am panicking. I don't know what to do! I do the only thing that comes on my mind. I crash my lips onto hers. It was a slow kiss then I felt Ally's lips move. Then I felt a hand on my neck pulling me closer to her. I open my eyes without interrupting the kiss. I see that Ally's eyes are closed but her arms are wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and continued kissing. A minuet later we pull away.

Austin: I am so glad you're ok! What happened?

Ally's POV: Should I tell him? NO! He is going to think I'm crazy and send me to a therapist.

Ally: I just tripped and fell.

Austin: Oh, ok. Just be careful. It could hurt the baby. Ok?

Ally: Ok, I know.

Austin: Alright, let's go Snow White.

Ally: Hey!

Austin: What?

Ally's POV: I playfully slap his arm. He pretends to be hurt and winches.

Austin: Oww, that really hurt Ally.

Ally: *playfully glares*

Austin: Ok, ok, can you at least give your hero a hug?

Ally's POV: I nod and give him a hug. I still can't believe what happened. Why was the house all messed up. I feel uncomfortable here. What should I do. We'll this day was really interesting...

* * *

**soccer2757- Hey! We are REALLY sorry for the wait. But we are running out of ideas! So if you want us to update faster, tell us some ideas or topics because they are actually VERY useful! We will of coarse give you credit. By the way LoveLover13 gave us the idea of the kiss so give her credit. And if you have heard of The Best Austin&Ally story of 2013, please nominate these stories if you liked them,**

**. THE PLAYER-soccer2757**

**. Years Without You-soccer2757**

**. Do You Believe In Magic?-ILoveWritting1213**

**They are the only ones that can be nominated because they were completed in 2013. Thanks! You guys are the BEST!**

**ILoveWritting1213-I hope everyone had an awesome New Year! We, well i said we would update more often during the break but I got up in a bunch of family things. Since school starts soon, we won't be able to update as often as I'd like to. Happy late holidays and we will try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5-Twins Part 1

**Chapter 5-Twins**

**_Part 1_**

* * *

Ally's POV: I was sitting and waiting for the doctor. I was fiddling my fingers and shaking. I really wanted to find out if it was a boy or girl. Too bad Austin had an important meeting and couldn't make it. Austin wants a girl and i want a boy. We made this little fun bet. If it was a girl, i would have to stop eating pickles for a month and if it was a boy, then Austin would have to stop eating pancakes for a month. It is sooooooo on!

Doctor: Ally Moon?

Ally's POV: It took me 5 seconds before i could respond. I forgot that Im a Moon not a Dawson. Im not complaining though. I love being Mrs. Moon.

Ally: Im here.

Doctor: Ok, follow me.

Ally's POV: I followed him to the dark room. I sat on the bed. He was getting his stuff ready.

Doctor: You will have to lay down.

Ally: Ok.

Ally's POV: I laid down and waited. The doctor put on some stuff on my stomach, it felt kinda funny. Then he brought up his machine and it touched my stomach. Then i could see what was inside of me. It was dark. I saw a little figure on the screen. I almost cried. It was my baby.

Doctor: Whoa.

Ally: What is it? Is it a boy or girl?

Doctor: Umm... well... It's...

Ally: Tell me.

Doctor: Both.

Ally: What?!

Doctor: You have twins. One boy and one girl. Here is the girl.

Ally's POV: He points at a small figure. I looked closely to it. I saw her little head, little arms, little legs, and her little body. Sooooo CUTE! I nearly cried. Then the doctor pointed at something else in the screen.

Doctor: And the boy.

Ally's POV: I looked closely. There was another small figure. It had a little head, little arms, little legs, little-Umm... boy part... and a little body. It was sooooo adorable! Im having twins! Ok, now Im crying. But then i remembered Austin's bet. I guess we both won't be eating pancakes and-OH NO! PICKLES!

Doctor: Do you want a picture?

Ally: Yes, please.

Ally's POV: I sooooo wanted that picture to be in our family scrapbook. One day, we will all be sitting together and going through all our memories. This is a HUGE memory that needs to be remembered. The part where our family begins. The doctor gave me the picture and i went back home. I stopped on the porch. WAIT! How will Austin react to all of this? He wanted 1 baby. Not 2. He probably doesn't want to take care of too many. I don't want him to change his mind and make me do abortion. Oh gosh, this is really stressing.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Oh hi Austin.

Austin: So is it a boy or girl?

Ally: Umm, it's a boy.

Austin: Oh man. I wanted it to be a girl. WAIT! I CAN'T EAT PANCAKES FOR A MONTH NOW?!

Ally: Yup.

Austin: Dang it!

Ally: Ok, lets get inside.

Ally's POV: I go upstairs to take a shower. When i finish i go downstairs to make dinner. I put the chicken in the oven and take out two plates. I set up the table and take out the drinks. I was about to take the chicken out until i heard someone come in.

Austin: Allyson Marie Moon! Do you wanna explain to me why * points the at the picture of the twins* you didn't tell me?!

* * *

**_soccer2757_- We are sooooo freaking sorry for the longest wait EVER! And sorry for the ****cliff hanger. We will update much faster because we already have the second part done so it won't be a problem. Thank you for still waiting. This is why we love you guys. REVIEW! Please stay in tune!**

_**ILoveWritting1213**_**- So we haven't updated in a while. This one's a 2 part so we will update sooner. I figured it would be ****easier if one of us posted, it's just too confusing. So from now on you will only see it on Soccer's profile.**


End file.
